Consolation
by Nati Miles
Summary: Se alguém dissesse para Uraraka que ela estaria abraçada ao garoto mais explosivo que conhecia enquanto chorava quase como uma criança, ela diria que essa pessoa estava louca. Mas era justamente isso que acontecia naquele momento. [Bakuraka/Kacchako]


**Feriado de carnaval foi produtivo, então cá estou com uma one bem fofinha do otp supremo**  
 **A fic foi baseada nessa fanart: pin . it /zmobi3oi4pk3wl**

 **Espero que gostem :B**

* * *

Se alguém dissesse para Uraraka que ela estaria abraçada ao garoto mais explosivo que conhecia enquanto chorava quase como uma criança, ela diria que essa pessoa estava louca. Se lhe falassem que ele a aconchegaria em seu peito enquanto lhe fazia carinho e dizia estar tudo bem, ela diria que era mentira e essa pessoa deveria procurar um psiquiatra – e rápido.

Mas era justamente isso que acontecia naquele momento.

Aquele dia havia começado da pior maneira possível. Primeiro foi o anúncio de que Midoriya e Tsuyu estavam namorando. Ela estava muito feliz pela amiga, de verdade, já que ao menos uma delas teve a sorte de ter os sentimentos retribuídos pelo colega. E depois, na hora do almoço, recebeu uma ligação de sua mãe, dizendo que os negócios estavam indo de mal a pior.

Tudo que ela mais queria era se tornar uma grande heroína e ser capaz de ajudar seus pais financeiramente. Mas o sonho parecia cada vez mais difícil de se concretizar. Ela se levantou calmamente da mesa em que estava com as amigas, pedindo licença e se dirigindo a passos rápidos para a cobertura, uma das áreas mais isoladas da escola. Só não contava que um certo garoto seguia seus movimentos com seus penetrantes olhos vermelhos, percebendo de longe que ela não estava nada bem.

Bakugou vinha observando Uraraka já havia mais de um ano, desde a luta que tiveram no Festival Esportivo do ano anterior. Agora ele percebia o quanto ela vinha crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais forte. Eles não eram tão próximos quanto a forte amizade que havia desenvolvido com Kirishima – e Ashido por consequência, já que os dois não se desgrudavam –, mas conseguiam manter uma conversa civilizada de vez em quando e realizar atividades em grupo sem se matarem, quando solicitado.

O loiro se levantou assim que ela começou a caminhar para fora do refeitório e a seguiu para onde a garota acreditava estar isolada. Bakugou chegou apenas alguns minutos depois da garota. Ela estava de pé em frente à grade de proteção, observando a paisagem com a expressão mais apática que ele já havia visto, enquanto grossas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto sem que ela nem se incomodasse em secá-las.

Vê-la naquele estado fez com que sentisse um aperto no peito e fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça: a puxou para um abraço. Uraraka se assustou quando sentiu alguém lhe puxando pelo braço, mas ao ver quem era se acalmou e aceitou o abraço de bom grado. Segurou-se na camisa de Bakugou enquanto chorava ainda mais. O garoto levou a mão à cabeça dela e começou a lhe fazer carinho, numa tentativa de acalmá-la – e que parecia estar dando certo.

\- Você quer conversar? – ele perguntou em tom baixo.

A garota fungou alto e afastou a cabeça, permanecendo naquele abraço que Bakugou recusava a soltar. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e lhe contou entre soluços o que havia acontecido. Não soube exatamente o que lhe deu, mas sentiu tanta confiança vinda do loiro que contou tudo detalhadamente. Ao final, estava chorando de novo enquanto se martirizava por não poder estar com os pais nesse momento que eles precisavam.

\- Você não deve ficar se culpando por estar aqui. Se você não estivesse nesse lugar fodido, não seria capaz de se tornar uma heroína e ajudar seus pais, como pretende no futuro.

\- Eu sei, mas é que...

\- Uraraka – ele a chamou um pouco bravo. – Você pode parar com essa porra de tentar achar desculpas para ficar se martirizando e aceitar o que estou te falando?

A garota se assustou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça. No fundo, deveria estar feliz com a oportunidade de estar na U.A., pois se estivesse em casa ou alguma outra escola mais próxima, com certeza não seria capaz de ser de grande ajuda mesmo. No momento não lhe era possível dar todo o dinheiro que gostaria, mas sabia que em um futuro próximo seu objetivo poderia ser alcançado.

\- E sobre o Deku: ele é um cuzão e esse apelido que eu dei não foi à toa – disse revirando os olhos. – Ele não te merecia de qualquer jeito... Não que eu mereça também – sussurrou baixo, sem ter a certeza de que ela ouviu.

Uraraka ouviu o que ele havia sussurrado com todas as letras e levantou a cabeça rápido, sentindo uma dor no pescoço pelo movimento brusco. Aquilo sim era algo estranho de ouvir de Bakugou e achou estar ficando louca. O garoto a olhava fixamente agora, com vários pensamentos lhe atormentando a cabeça. Que gostava dela já tinha conseguido admitir para si mesmo há algum tempo e vinha mantendo segredo absoluto até mesmo de Kirishima, pois sabia como ele poderia ser barulhento e acabar contando para a garota de empolgação. Mas depois de ter corrido atrás dela nesse impulso louco, a abraçado e consolado, não sabia se conseguiria manter segredo dela por mais tempo. E antes que percebesse havia soltado aquilo.

\- Porra – xingou a soltando e esfregando as mãos no rosto em irritação.

\- Bakugou-kun – ela chamou incerta, ainda o encarando um pouco assustada. – Você... Gosta de mim?

Bakugou sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago. Essa garota havia chorado tanto que o cérebro saiu junto? Quem em sã consciência pergunta essas coisas assim tão diretamente? Abaixou as mãos e a encarou sério. Ela não parecia mais assustada e não estava brava, com certeza. Estava parecendo mais curiosa e apreensiva.

\- Cacete – xingou alto e bufou. – Se eu disser que sim, vai mudar alguma coisa na sua vida?

Uraraka pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos. Por tanto tempo se dedicou a admirar e seguir Midoriya por todos os lados, que até um mês atrás nunca havia dado ao loiro uma chance de ter tanto sua atenção. Quando o garoto de cabelo verde lhe contou no mês anterior que estava gostando da garota sapo, a morena sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. Mas com isso foi capaz de começar a observar outras coisas e pessoas... Como seu outro colega loiro.

Ele vinha se mostrando uma pessoa melhor e que sabia se comportar. Mina sempre lhe dizia que quando estavam apenas os três – ela, Kirishima e Bakugou –, ele se tornava outra pessoa e chegava a ser divertido. E Uraraka ficou curiosa em ver esse lado do loiro, o observando cada vez mais. E quando se deu conta, tudo aquilo que sentia quando estava próxima de Midoriya, estava começando a sentir quando estava próxima de Bakugou.

No fundo sabia que não era o anúncio do namoro que havia lhe abalado tanto, era a ligação de sua mãe o principal motivo de sua choradeira. Não é que não ligasse mais para o garoto de cabelos verdes, afinal ele havia sido sua primeira paixão, mas se importava com ele e a amiga suficiente para que desejasse que fossem felizes juntos.

\- Eu ficaria feliz se gostasse de mim – respondeu baixo, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

\- Não fode – Bakugou rebateu desconfiado.

\- Não estou "fodendo" – disse fazendo as aspas com a mão, impressionando o loiro pelo palavrão usado por ela. – Estou falando sério. Passei tempo demais gostando de alguém que depois descobri não gostar de mim. Eu já sabia desde o mês passado que Deku e Tsuyu-chan acabariam juntos, já que eu sabia que os dois se gostavam. E acho que as pessoas se acostumaram tanto a me ver sempre admirando e seguindo ele, que não se deram conta de que faz um mês que eu venho observando outra pessoa. E como eu disse: saber que essa pessoa gosta de mim de volta, me deixaria feliz.

Bakugou parecia ter travado, conseguindo apenas piscar freneticamente enquanto encarava a garota à sua frente. Ela havia dito que vinha o observando e gostava dele?

\- Eu gosto de você – ela disse, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao ver que a garota sorria para ele de volta, as bochechas ficando mais rosas do que o normal. Sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar também quando percebeu que ela se aproximava dele de novo.

\- Então te respondendo: sim, mudaria alguma coisa na minha vida se você disser que gosta de mim.

O garoto sentiu o coração acelerar e o estômago embrulhar. Aproximou-se dela também, encerrando o espaço que havia entre eles. A abraçou pela cintura novamente e uniu seus lábios. Sentir de verdade os lábios macios de Uraraka contra o seus, suas línguas se encostando timidamente, seus corpos buscando ficar cada vez mais próximos... Todos os sonhos que teve desde que se deu conta de que aquela era a garota pela qual havia se apaixonado, nada se comparava ao que sentia naquele momento.

Separaram-se após um tempo, encostando suas testas e se encarando tímidos.

\- Caso isso não tenha sido suficiente... Eu gosto de você – ele disse criando coragem e a respondendo.

A garota sorriu largamente e ele soube que gostaria de lhe causar mais sorrisos como aquele. Pelo resto de seus dias, se fosse possível. Uraraka o abraçou novamente, encostando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto suspirava. Bakugou voltou a lhe fazer carinho, dando-lhe um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

E aquele foi apenas o início de uma relação que eles ainda não sabiam, mas duraria por toda a vida.


End file.
